Prom Night Surprises
by Princess In Love
Summary: <html><head></head>Mia's prom night from Michael's POV.Please review.Rated K ,just to be safe.</html>
1. Helping Hand

_**Just got the 10**__**th**__** PD book. And then suddenly, I had this idea. Hope you like it…**_

It was Lilly who told me about JP and it was Boris who said they were a couple now. But when he told me that Mia and JP were now a couple, I was flabbergasted. But I still had hope. I still had this feeling that Mia would come back to me.

And after that day with Mia, I was feeling more and more convinced that she still has feelings for me.

But whatever it was, I never expected to hear what Lilly told me.

I was in my apartment, when the doorbell rang. I opened to find Lilly standing there, her hair blue and red today (blue and red, what kind of combination is that?)

And she walked in to MY apartment as if she owned the place. I sighed.

Lilly never changes. She will always remain the same, no matter what.

"So, what are you doing here, Lilly?"I asked her.

She turned to me. I noticed she had pierced her eyebrows and had a dozen rings in her ears.

"Michael, what if I told you a friend of mine needed help and I wanted you to help her?" she asked me.

I was taken aback by her question. What?

"Why would you want me to do something like that?" I asked.

"Just answer me Michael." she said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Well, if you insist so much." I said.

"Okay then. I want you to help my friend who is in danger."

Okay. What?

How can I help high school girls, even though they are seniors?

"You want me to help your friend? Whom? How?"

She took a deep breath and said.

"Mia."

This caught me off guard.

Lilly hated thought Mia is a boyfriend stealer. They were not talking with each other for the past two years. But she had been helping Mia's dad with the elections.

"You want me to help Mia?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it is more like saving her."

"From what Lilly? Besides she already has a boyfriend to save her from something."

"That is exactly whom I want you to save her ."

I froze. What is Lilly talking about? Saving Mia? From JP? Why?

"What is the matter Lilly?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Why should I be saving her? And besides, she freaked out that day at the park."

Mia is a Princess, for god's sake. She has a whole army in her command now, not to mention a bodyguard who is with her 24/7.

"Michael." Lilly turned to me. "You obviously don't understand. This is a situation no one, not even her bodyguard, can save her from. Only you can do that Michael."

Alright, if she doesn't get to the point now, I swear I am going to hit her. She has already scared me by the prospect of Mia being in danger.

"JP is a total phony; is totally using Mia, just like-just like he had been using me."

"I still didn't get what she meant by what she just said.

"She is going to do something very drastic. Something that she could regret horribly."

I sat down on one of the chairs. I had to say this, I am very dazed right now.

"Whoa, Lilly, slow down. What is she going to do?"

"I can't tell you that Michael. But remember this, if you don't show up near the elevators at midnight on the night of our prom, not only Mia, but you are going to regret it as well. You are going to lose her Michael. Not to JP, but to a ghost."

A ghost? What did she mean by that?

"What? I could lose her to a what?"

She sighed.

"When you left two years ago, for over a week or more, she didn't stop crying. She was binge-eating and was holed up in her room for weeks. She was in therapy for depression for almost two years now."

Mia? Depressed? About me? She has been in therapy for two years?

"Of course, I never knew this. Tina told me. But at that time, she held .But I don't think she is going to hold on now. Unless you assist her Michael, you –we are going to lose her."

I looked into Lilly's eyes. I saw something I have never seen in it before. I don't know what it was, but it looked like…

Hope.

I looked at my watch. It was 11.59.I am here at Waldorf-Astoria, where the Albert Einstein Senior Prom is being held. I have shown up, just as Lilly has asked.

A few minutes later, I saw Mia and JP walking over to the elevators. I could hear what they were saying. I didn't mean to pry or anything, but I just heard what they were talking about.

"Look J, P,"Mia said, yanking a plastic tiara off from her head. I can see that she was made prom queen. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Sorry about what?" he asked. "This is actually the perfect time to leave. That music was driving me crazy. I don't know what's wrong with a little Josh Groban. And

there's no better time to go than with everybody wanting more, right?

How's your foot? Does it still hurt? Look—"

He had this completely seducing smile on his face. He had dropped his voice, but I could still hear him.

"Shouldn't you tell Lars he can go now? I can take it from here." he said, pushing the UP button of the elevator.

I can't believe it! He is going to make out with Mia on the prom night.

Suddenly, I understood why Lilly sent me here.

And she's right. If I didn't stop her, she would do something that she would regret later.

Like have sex with J.P

OH MY GOD, PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT HAPPEN.

"It's just…"said Mia.I can't believe she was stammering at a time like this.

Hit the jerk Mia, I wanted to yell.

"I think it's time we were honest with each other," she said. "Really honest. I know it's you who's been calling the paparazzi every time we go out. I can't prove it, but it's pretty obvious. I don't know why you do it. Maybe you think its good publicity for your future career as a writer or something. I don't know. But I don't like it. And I'm not going to put up with it anymore."

WHAT?

And she said she won't put up with him anymore. YES!

_**Please click on the small button below…**_


	2. Goodbye to you

_**Enjoy…**_

J.P has this shocked look on his face.

"Mia. What are you talking about?"

"And the thing with the play?"Mia shook her head. "J.P., you wrote an entire play about me. How could you do that—drag my personal life, like the thing with the sexy dancing, out into the public like that—and let Sean Penn make a movie out of it? If you really loved me, you'd never do something like that. I once wrote a short story about you, but that was before I got to know you, and once I did get to know you, I had all the copies of it destroyed, because it's not fair to take advantage of people that way."

Play about Mia's life? Sean Penn making it into a movie? You have lost me

His mouth dropped open.

"Mia. I wrote that play for us. To let the world know how happy we are—how much I love you—"

You write a play to tell the world personal things about your girlfriend? That is so not what I would do.

Mia continued.

"And that's another thing," I said. "If you love me so much, how come you've never read my book? I'm not saying it's the greatest book in the world, but you've had it a week, and you still haven't read it. You couldn't have skimmed it, and told me what you thought? I appreciate your trying to get me this fantastic book deal, which I don't need because I already got one on my own, but you couldn't have glanced at it?"

He looked defensive as he answered.

"Mia. This again? You know I've been busy. We had finals. And I was in rehearsal—"

"Yeah."Mia folded her hands across her chest. "I know. You've told me. You have a lot of excuses. But I'm curious to know what your excuse is for why you lied about the hotel room."

What? He took a room in Waldorf-Astoria to have sex with Mia?

He took his hands out of his pockets and spread his palms, face out, toward me, in the age-old gesture of innocence. "Mia, I don't know what you're talking about!"

You know exactly what she is talking about, you fucking liar.

"The rooms in this hotel were sold out weeks ago. Seriously, J.P." she shook my head. "There's no way you called this week and got a room. Be honest. You made the reservation months ago, didn't you? You just assumed you and I would be hooking up tonight."

Oh god, please don't make me punch him.

J.P. dropped his hands. He also dropped the pretense.

"What's so wrong with that?" he wanted to know. "Mia, I know how you and your friends talk about prom night—and everything that entails. I wanted to make it special for you. So that makes me a bad guy all of a sudden?"

"Yeah,"said Mia. "Because you weren't honest with me about it. And, okay, J.P., I wasn't honest with you about a lot of stuff either, like about the colleges I got into and my feelings and…well, a lot of stuff. But this was big. I mean, you lied to me about why you broke up with Lilly. You told her you loved me! That's the whole reason she was so mad at me for so long, and you knew it, and you never told me!"

Okay. What?

J.P shook his head again. It looks liked he is going to do that for sometime tonight.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "If you've been talking to Lilly—"

NOW, does Mr. Perfect find fault with my sister? Whom he dated, if I may ask.

"J.P"said Mia, disbelief in her tone. "Stop lying. Lilly and I are

friends again. She told me everything. She told me you slept with her! J.P., you aren't a virgin at all. You were never saving yourself for me. You slept with her! And you never thought that was something you ought to mention to me? How many girls have you slept with, J.P.? I mean, really?"

What? This fucker slept with my sister? He told Mia he has been saving up for her?

I just had to control myself from going over there and kicking his ass.

He cheated both my sister and my girlfriend, even though she's my ex-girlfriend.

J.P.'s face was turning so red it was almost purple. Still, he kept trying to salvage the situation. As if there were anything left to salvage.

"Why would you believe her?" J.P. cried, shaking his head some more. Told you she would do that a lot tonight. "After what she did to you? That website she made up? And

you believe her? Mia—are you crazy?"

"No," Mia said. "One thing I absolutely am not, J.P., is crazy. Lilly made up that website because she was angry. Angry at me, for not being a better friend to her. And yes…I believe her. You're the one I can't believe, J.P. Just how many lies have you told me since we started going out?"

He stopped shaking his head. Then he said, "Mia—"

He looked terrified.

Just then, the elevator doors opened in front of them. And Lars came over to check to make sure the car was empty. Then he asked dryly,

"You two aren't going anywhere, correct?"

J.P. said, "Actually, we—"

But Mia said.

"No."

Way to go 's my girl.

"J.P.,"she said, pulling that ring he gave her from her finger. "I care about you. I really do. And I wish you the best. But the truth is, I think we're better off as friends. Good friends. So I want to give this back to you."

And she lifted his hand, and put the ring back in the center of his palm, and closed his fingers around it.

I swear there were fireworks around me.

He looked down at his hand with an expression of abject misery on his face.

"Mia," he said. "I can explain why I didn't tell you about Lilly. The thing is, I didn't think you—"

"No," she said. You don't need to say another word. Don't feel bad." She reached up and patted him on the shoulder.

Smooth.

Then she said.

"You know what I think you should do? Call Stacey Cheeseman. I think she has a total crush on you."

Okay. What?

J.P. looked down at her as if she were nuts. "You do?"

"I totally do," but only I understood her tone. She was lying.

"This is completely embarrassing," J.P. said. Now he was looking down at the ring.

"No, it's not," she said, patting him on the shoulder some more. "Now, are you going to call her?"

I couldn't believe my has changed. A lot.

"Mia," J.P. said, his expression stricken. "I'm sorry. But I thought if you knew the truth about Lilly, you'd never—"

She held up her hand to indicate he should say no more.

Really. Is he that dense? Hasn't she made clear that she wanted him to shut up?

She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Good-bye, J.P.,"she whispered.

_**I totally hate JP.I am thinking about changing a small portion. I plan to make Michael his JP.I would totally love , please review.**_


	3. Happy Ending

_**Last chapter. Read and enjoy…**_

She turned and hurried away. She was walking towards where I was sitting. I saw her flip open her phone and call someone. I think she got the answering machine, because she was telling to put a cease and desist on J.P.'s play or whatever they had to do in order to prevent it from ever getting made into a movie or even a Broadway show and also to call her back.

Very good move, if you ask me.

I walked up to her. As she was putting away her phone, she crashed into me.

And she was looking so surprised, as if I am some kind of magical creature.

"Oh my God," she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" I demanded, rubbing his shoulder where she'd banged into me, handheld plastic tiara prongs first.

I should say, it was pretty painful.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked me breathlessly. "Wait…what did you hear?"

"Enough to make me feel nauseous," I said, disgusted.I so badly wanted to punch J.P.

"Nice move with the call to the lawyers, by the way. And is that really how you guys talk to each other?" My voice rose into a falsetto. "You know what I think you should do? Call Stacey Cheeseman. I think she has a total crush on you." I lowered my voice again. "Cute. What does that remind me of, exactly? Hold on. Wait, I know…Seventh Heaven—"

I really can't believe she said that.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me around the corner.

"Seriously." she said, when we were safely away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," I said, which is a lie. I know perfectly well why I was , at least, I knew now. "Lilly told me a couple of days ago I was supposed to show up here and meet you by the elevators at around midnight. She said she had a feeling you were going to need, er, my assistance. But you seemed to be handling the situation just fine, if that whole ceremonial giving-back-of-the-ring thing was any indication."

Mia went my favorite shade of red.

"So are you going to tell me why Lilly felt my presence was so urgently needed here tonight, anyway?" I asked her, as

I wrapped an arm around her waist.

Of course I knew the ; I wanted to hear what she had to tell.

"You know," she said quickly. "I think it's because she knew I always wanted to spend my senior prom with you."

I laughed sarcastically. Sort of.

"Lars," I called over the top of her head, to her bodyguard. "Tell me the truth. Do I need to go back over there and turn J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy the Fourth into cream of wheat?"

Lars, to my total happiness, nodded, and said, "In my opinion, most definitely."

"Lars!" she cried, starting to panic. "No. No! Michael, it's over. J.P. and I just broke up. You don't have to hit anybody."

"Well, I think maybe I do," I said. I wasn't joking anymore. I am really thinking I should do that. He shouldn't do what he did to my sister and to the woman I love, to other people. "I think maybe the earth would be a better place if somebody had turned J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy the Fourth into cream of wheat a long time ago. Lars? Do you agree with me?"

Lars looked at his watch and said, "It's midnight. I don't hit anyone after midnight. Bodyguard-union regulations."

"Fine," I said. "You hold him down, and I'll hit him."

Mia really started to panic now.

"I have a better idea," she said, taking me by the arm again. "Lars, why don't you take the rest of the night off? And Michael, why don't we go back to your place?"

What? I wanted to hit that I guess Mia wanted to avoid violence. I stared at her for a full five seconds before answering.

"That sounds like a completely excellent idea."

Lars shrugged.

"I am fine with this idea, too," he said

A few minutes later, we were sitting in the limo, going towards my place. She kept writing in her journal that it is almost irritating. I finally said.

"Mia, why don't you stop writing for a few minutes and listen to me?"

I realized we had reached my apartment. We got out of the limo and I opened the door.

"Mia."I said finally, as we were seated on one of the couches. "I wanted to talk to you that day, but I never got the chance." I took her hands in mine. "All these time, when I was in Japan, I never stopped loving you. I always kept this little ember alive in my heart. Things had gone horribly wrong between us. But I was hoping time apart from each other would help both of us. I never thought another man would come along and permanently split us asunder."

Mia looked at me.

"That was when I asked Boris to keep an eye on , not to spy on you, just keep me informed, you know."

I took a deep breath.

"From what Boris told me, it seemed as if you and J.P were madly in love. But I still didn't give up hope. But when I saw you all shy on that day at Columbia dared dream that Boris had been , on your birthday, when J.P gave you that ring, I knew it was time to take drastic steps. That's why I left the party-to send your dad the also because I knew I had to leave before I wiped the floor with

that guy's face"

Mia smiled.

"And I wanted to return this to you." I said, and held out the snowflake necklace, which she had ripped from her neck and thrown away, two years ago.

Mia's eyes widened and she said,

"Where did you find it?"

"Well, when you threw it away, I found where it fell after you left and had kept it ever since. Like I said, I never stopped loving you and was hoping to give it back to you. But if you want, I can get you a diamond snowflake necklace in this one's place."

Mia touched it and said.

"No, I like it just as it , help me put it one."

I fastened the chain around her neck. She turned and kissed me. I kissed like never before.

I pushed down on the couch.

And before we knew it, it turned out to be the most beautiful night ever.

_**Ah, finally complete. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
